University of Clyohraira
University of Clyohraira is a public university that's currently located in Kalsmark, Clyohraira. Academic Courses Subjects Humanities Art =Performing arts = * Dance * Film * Music * Television * Theater =Visual arts = * Fine arts ** Graphic arts *** Drawing *** Painting *** Photography ** Sculpture * Applied arts ** Animation ** Architecture *** Interior architecture *** Landscape architecture ** Decorative arts ** Mixed media ** Outline of design *** Fashion design *** Industrial design ****Ergonomics ****Game design *** Textile design *** Visual communication ****Graphic design ****Typography ** Studio art History * Ancient history * History of culture * History of the Kadersaryinan Islands ** Kadersaryinan History ** Rairan History * Latin American history * Modern history * Pre-Columbian era * World history Philosophy = Traditional = * Aesthetics * Applied philosophy * Epistemology * Ethics * Logic * Meta-philosophy * Metaphysics * Philosophical traditions and schools * Social philosophy and political philosophy ** Anocracy ** Authoritarianism (this will be replaced by Classical liberalism by 2020) ** Autocracy (this will be replaced by Third Way by 2020) ** Bipartisanism ** Centrism ** Collectivism ** Conservatism *** Compassionate conservatism *** Cultural conservatism *** Fiscal conservatism *** National conservatism *** Neoconservatism *** Paleoconservatism *** Traditionalist conservatism ** Democracy *** Associationalism *** Athenian democracy (classical democracy) *** Cellular democracy *** Consensus democracy *** Defensive democracy *** Demarchy *** Democratic capitalism *** Direct democracy *** E-democracy *** Economic democracy *** Grassroots democracy *** Illiberal democracy *** Industrial democracy *** Liberal democracy *** Media democracy *** Non-partisan democracy *** Pluralist democracy *** Popular democracy *** Substantive democracy *** Waves of democracy ** Fascism ** Federalism ** Feudalism *** Neo-feudalism ** Individualism ** Libertarianism *** Libertarian conservatism *** Libertarian paternalism *** Paleolibertarianism *** Right-libertarianism ** Localism ** Meritocracy ** Militarism ** Minarchism ** Monarchism (If you chose this one, you're ineligible to chose Republicanism) ** Nationalism ** Nonpartisanism (If you chose this one, you're ineligible to chose anything that's a political ideology) ** Oligarchy ** Patriotism ** Populism *** Right-wing populism ** Reactionary ** Republicanism (If you chose this one, you're ineligible to chose Monarchism) ** Totalitarianism (this will be replaced by Humanism by 2020) ** Utilitarianism = Philosophy of = *Philosophy of mind ** Behaviorism ** Cognitive psychology ** Computationalism ** Emergentism ** Epiphenomenalism ** Functionalism ** Materialism ** Monism ** Naïve realism *** Neurophenomenology ** Occasionalism ** Panpsychism ** Psychoanalysis ** Parallelism ** Phenomenalism ** Phenomenology ** Physicalism ** Solipsism * Philosophy of religion ** Theology *** Acosmism *** Agnosticism *** Animism *** Atheism *** Creationism *** Deism *** Esotericism *** Existentialism *** Fideism *** Fundamentalism *** Gnosticism *** Henotheism *** Humanism *** Monism *** Monotheism *** Mysticism *** Nondualism *** Nontheism *** Pandeism *** Panentheism *** Pantheism *** Perennialism *** Polytheism *** Possibilianism *** Spiritualism *** Shamanism *** Theism *** Transcendentalism Science Social sciences * Anthropology * Archaeology * Political science * Psychology * Sociology Natural sciences * Biology * Chemistry * Earth science * Physics * Space science Formal sciences * Computer Science * Mathematics * Statistics Applied sciences * Business * Engineering and technology Category:University of Clyohraira Category:Clyohraira Category:Universities/colleges Category:Fictional universities/colleges Category:Public universities/colleges Category:Fictional public universities/colleges Category:1835 Category:1830s Category:1835 establishments Category:1830s establishments Category:1991 Category:1991 establishments Category:1990s Category:1990s establishments Category:1989 disestablishments Category:1980s disestablishments Category:1989 Category:1980s Category:Universities and colleges in Clyohraira Category:Universities and colleges in Kalsmark Category:Educational institutions established in 1835 Category:Educational institutions established in the 1830s Category:Educational institutions established in 1991 Category:Educational institutions established in the 1990s